The Wolf In Me
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: The Kutolah Wolf looked at her in the eye. "Scream," he instructed. Lyn dared to challenge him. "You'll have to make me." LynxRath lemon. Rated for obvious reasons.


**Yummy sourness. And LynxRath needs more love around here. So this is how I believe Sue came to be created. xP**

**Inspired HEAVILY by Nightwish's "Beauty and the Beast."**

_**The Wolf in Me**_

_**A LynxRath lemon tribute**_

Returning to the plains was quite possibly the best thing Lyn had ever done for herself. Lycia, though a beautiful country, was just not home to her. She had longed to see the oceans of grass, the endless sunny sky and the beautiful midnight sun which could only be viewed on clear, dry nights in the plains of Sacae. Though Lycia could have seen it too, the lights offered by the abundance of homes had interfered with the beams of bright moonlight. To a Sacaean, moonlight was so bright, it was considered a second sun. Lyn looked forward to spending full nights under the midnight sun.

But the greatest gift of all had awaited her when she returned to Sacae. She had reunited with Rath, the silent nomad of the makeshift army. Together, they had fought side by side, sword with sword and arrow with arrow. Their support had been not out of friendship, but out of love for the other. When she returned to Sacae, she had found Rath and the Kutolah right away. After Rath's father, Dayan, learned she was the last survivor of the Lorca tribe, he wasted no time in welcoming the young Lorca princess into their home. Dayan was especially happy to learn that she and Rath were in love. He gave them his blessings, as did all of the Kutolah.

One night, Lyn had decided to take her evening meal outside and eat it under the evening sun. Rath was not yet home, and she wanted to spend some time collecting her own thoughts. Recollections of the war she was at just a month earlier would never go away, but the new life she had was helping her build a hopeful and happy future.

Lyn sat in a small area, shaded by a tree and some tall grass. To anyone but a Sacaean, she would have looked like more grass with her hair colour and blending dress. She ate slowly, enjoying the savoring taste of rabbit and traditional Kutolah stew of carrots and paprika. The wind blew gently around her, as if welcoming her. She sighed and once again mentally thanked Hector for absorbing Caelin into Ostia and also Kent for becoming the steward. Without their actions, she would have never left Caelin. Lyn felt that Hanon had truly blessed her.

Soon, the evening sun had set completely. Stars began to dot the sky and fireflies had come out to explore the lands. Lyn set aside her eating dishes and laid down to enjoy the warm air.

"Lyn."

"Huh?" Lyn shot up and looked around for the owner of the voice. Not surprisingly, it belonged to her lover, the Kutolah wolf. Rath looked down at her with puzzled eyes, wondering why she had left the safety of the ger.

"You worried me, Lyn. Why did you leave?" Rath asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry, Rath. I just wanted to enjoy the company of the wind and the grass before it got too dark. It had been a long time since I was able to feel the cool winds of home again," Lyn explained, planting a kiss on Rath's cheek.

"It is dangerous at night. The bandits find it the most suitable time to prey on people who stray from the safety of their homes," Rath said. "And I do not want to lose you," he added, his usual hard expression turning soft with emotion.

"I'm sorry I worried you. But I could not resist the evening's beauty," Lyn said. "Truly...I feel so much safer, knowing that you are here beside me. Would you stay with me just for a while? I brought my sword and bow with me, should something happen..."

"Very well, then..." Rath replied, pulling Lyn closer to him. They both lay down on the grass, watching the fireflies flicker. Lyn rested on his strong chest, one leg nested between both of his. It was a calming night.

But Rath could sense something clawing his mind. Lyn's chest was pressed right up against him and it was causing his heart to pound wildly. Her hot breathing was spreading in his skin, causing him to feel small shivers down his spine. He could feel the wolf inside him howl with lust. _He wanted her._

There was no turning back from these urges. He wanted to take her, right here on the open plains. He wanted to make her cry out his name in pure ecstasy. He wanted to ease his long ingrained loneliness and finally know what it was to live. It was something only Lyn could do. He was already imagining how it would feel and he felt his pants grow a size smaller.

Lyn felt something digging into her thigh and she dared to look down. She blushed hotly, seeing Rath's bulge and she knew what he wanted.

"Lyn..." Rath whispered. "I won't do it unless you're okay with it."

"It's okay. I...I want this too. Rath...please take me..." Lyn whispered back. "I want it, right here, under the night skies and the midnight sun. Please..."

"There's nothing more I desire," Rath said, kissing her full on the lips. The kiss grew hungrier, hotter and more needy. Rath's tongue slipped past his lips and Lyn opened her mouth to oblige his silent want. She tasted him and was reminded of a cool winter with a small taste of sweet berries. He tasted her and found himself reminded of honey. He could also taste the evening meal she had eaten not that long ago.

Lyn suddenly sat up. With shaky hands, she pulled the ponytail from her long, silky hair and let it flow down endlessly. The emerald stream shimmered under the beams of the moonlight and Rath could feel his inner wolf growl in anxious lust. But the wolf quieted when he saw Lyn reaching for her dress bindings and undoing them. She laid the dress down and removed the black undershirt that she was still wearing. Rath stared at what awaited beneath: two perfectly rounded and full breasts.

"Your turn," Lyn instructed, her eye taking on a small gleam of hunger.

Rath's fingers slipped up the front of his shirt. Bindings were undone and soon his shirt rested right beside Lyn's dress. Lyn marveled at how powerful his chest looked. She settled down on top of her dress and allowed Rath to climb on top of her. He began planting kisses on her face, tracing them down her neckline and planting his face between her breasts. The stress, the pain, the lonely past was finally coming out. He finally felt alive.

The wolf inside was not satisfied. Slowly, Rath could feel himself losing control. His lust urges were becoming greater and stronger. He uttered a deep growl from the back of his throat and moved his hands to massage Lyn's breasts. He started slowly at first, but he went a bit faster and began to tease the nipples. When he felt them both grow hard, he replaces his left hand with his mouth on Lyn's left breast and kept stroking the right one. Lyn began to moan softly, and Rath felt excitement for being able to please her. He began sucking on the nipple, taking as much into his mouth as he could allow without biting the delicate skin. The softness, peaked by a hardened and excited nipple felt like heaven in his mouth. His head felt light from the sensation he was causing for both himself and Lyn, who was breathing deep heavy breaths. Deciding not to leave the other breast alone, Rath shifted his mouth over to the right one and began using his hand to twirl the nipple of the left.

_So this is love..._

Lyn purred happily while her lover suckled her breasts. She never imagined how good it would feel to be loved in this way. His tongue was so warm and his mouth was so hot. She never thought heat could feel so good.

It was that very thought that made her realize she was growing unusually warm and wet between her legs. The smell of Lyn's arousal beckoned to Rath and he decided to move south. Gently, he pulled one leg away from the other and was rewarded with a pleasing sight: Lyn was completely and utterly wet.

Rath suddenly felt hungry. _For her._

The Kutolah wolf took his time on the journey to the hot, wet nest between Lyn's legs. He laid kisses all down her body, from her breasts to her stomach. On occasion, he would run his tongue down, causing Lyn to shudder at his trail. This only produced a stronger scent of arousal and Rath didn't want to wait any longer. Instead of continuing the trail down, he went straight for the wet mess he so hungered for. Starting with a few gentle licks, just to test the taste, he found it was unlike any other taste he had ever had swirled into his mouth. The nectar was even sweeter then her mouth. The taste was beginning to drive his senses into a twisted state.

And he loved the feeling of it.

There was so much more left, and Rath wanted it _all. _His licks grew rougher and faster and Lyn was moaning and sighing so much, they both feared she would pass out from the bliss. Once in a while, his name was uttered but it was lost on his ears.

It didn't take long for Rath's lust appetite of Lyn's nectar to be satisfied. Once the warm nest was finally clean, Rath decided to ask Lyn a very important question.

"Lyn...do you want children one day?"

Lyn opened her eyes and looked at Rath with adoration. "Yes...children with you would be so pleasing..."

"Would you like to make one now? We can break your virginity...and place my seed within you to make a child."

"Well...considering the position we're in right now, love, I would say now is the best time," Lyn said with a sly smile. Rath returned the smile with his own dangerous looking grin. He reached up and pulled the bandanna off his head, releasing his dark green hair. Under the moonlight, Lyn realized why Rath was called the Kutolah Wolf. His loose hair, coupled with his facial features, made him look both dangerous and devilishly sexy. Lyn wouldn't have been surprised if he had sprouted fangs and started howling at the moon. He looked that much like the proud animal.

There was only one thing left to do now, and that was to discard Rath's pants. Inside, he was howling again. Howling to pleasure his Sacaen maiden, the princess who had tamed him and brought out the best of his lonely heart. She meant everything to him and he would do everything in the power he was born with to make her happy.

Especially this. The ultimate pleasure. Coupling. Love making. Sex.

Rath's pants lay among his other clothes. Lyn sat up, taking his hard member in her hand and began fondling it with her fingers. She began kissing it and licking it, teasing every inch of the eight inch member with her tongue. Eventually, Rath couldn't take it anymore and Lyn took it all into her mouth. She had began sucking, slowly, but increasing her speed each second.

_Is torture suppose to feel this good? _Rath didn't know...but he wanted to save all of his seed for Lyn's womb. So he slowly withdrew from Lyn's mouth and gently pushed her back down to the ground.

"The greatest of pleasures is soon to begin..." he whispered, positioning himself on top of her. Lyn could feel the tip of his manhood prode her sensitive area.

The entrance was slow, but the pain was great. Lyn whimpered as Rath broke the veil of her virginity. Blood poured upon the grass they nested on, but neither had the intention to stop now. Rath slowly withdrew, leaving only a little bit of himself inside, and moved back in. Instead of pain, Lyn felt a sensation of pleasure sweep through her and she begged for him to do it again. Rath, of course, was all too happy to oblige. He began sliding in and out, faster and faster. Sweat adorned both nomads' foreheads and Lyn was ready to scream out Rath's name at any moment.

And Rath wanted to hear it.

Their bodies began moving in harmony with one another. Lyn was swimming in an ocean of pure bliss and flying on a cloud of pleasure. And Rath was right there with her.

The Kutolah Wolf looked at her in the eye. "Scream," he instructed.

Lyn dared to challenge him. "You'll have to make me."

"Very well..." this time, Rath was going ROUGH. Lyn dug her fingernails in the nape of his neck, drawing out scratches and blood. "Harder!" she yelled.

If Rath was tired at all before, Lyn's voice had given him new energy. He began to pound his member into Lyn, causing her to scream and draw even more blood from his back. Almost there...

"RATH!!" Lyn screamed as a hot rush seized them both. The heat had finally exhausted them both, and Rath collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Lyn remained below her lover, panting and trying to catch her breath.

"That...was...amazing..."

"Yes...you were...amazing as well," Rath said softly.

Neither Lyn, nor Rath wanted to move, but the plains were too dark. Bandits and killers prowled around this time of night and it was too dangerous to remain outside. Luckily, their ger was fairly close, and on a secluded path from the village of the Kutolah. Lyn and Rath stood up shakily, picked up their clothes and walked the short walk home. When they were both safely inside the warmth of the ger, neither of them waited. Lyn went straight for the bed and beckoned Rath to follow her. The rest of the night was spent in silence, lovers in each others arms.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Beautiful. Lovely. One of my better works for sure.**

**Now remember, children, sex is only for people who love each other very much! (winks, cuts the sarcastic teacher's voice)**

**In all seriousness, don't forget to clean off your keyboards and chairs after leaving me a review. (:**

_**-CeleBaby20 **_


End file.
